


Wedding Date Vignettes

by LibrarySocks



Series: Wedding Date [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibrarySocks/pseuds/LibrarySocks
Summary: Out takes and additional content from the Wedding Date series. Most of these won't make sense without reading the original story, but some may stand alone. They are not in chronological order.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Wedding Date [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> The voicemails Yuuri deleted when Victor called to apologize in chapter 26

“You’re too good for Victor, he’s old and he’s stupid and he’s shit at relationships, but you should call him. Ow, stop it Mila! Ok, fine, Victor has been really fucking upset since you dumped him, he’s not eating and he smells like shit, can you just call him, please?” 

“Hey Yuuri, sorry about Yura, he’s an idiot. I know Victor called and left you a message, and I know you’ll call him back whenever you’re ready, but could you please be gentle with him? He seems really confident and self assured, I know, but really he had his heart broken when he was younger and he’s terrified of relationships. You’re the first person I’ve seen him really try with, so just… call him back, okay? And you should visit us at the rink, even if you guys don’t get back together, Yura misses you… you do too, stop, let go!” 

“Yuuri, I know you’re in pain, it’s just like with me and my Anya, but you have a chance to be happy with Victor. Last night he was telling me about the time you fell asleep on the phone talking to him in the middle of the day and your mother came and picked up the phone and talked to him until you woke up. That sounds wonderful, to have the support of your family. Please call him, and me, too, I’d love to catch up.” 

“Yuuri I’m so sorry that stupid bitch Ana scared you off, she was total brat when she dated Victor, I should have warned you. Call Victor, okay? You’re amazing, heaps better than anyone else he’s dated, Chris and I both think you make an amazing couple.” 

“Yuuri, I know we didn’t have very long to get to know each other, which is a shame, Masume and I would have scooped you up if we’d known you were such a sweetie, ow, okay, sorry, call Victor, okay? I promise not to make any more jokes about his… relationship deficiencies.”


	2. Sibling Rivalry

The wedding planning is in full swing when they arrive, and even though they’re both exhausted and could use a nap Mari assigns them tasks, glaring at them all the while. 

Yuuri will have to apologize to her later. Not that he’ll ever regret it. Even if things don’t work out with Victor in the end, he’ll always know he did his best to get what he wanted. Besides, they got back in plenty of time, there are still days before the wedding. 

Victor has shuffled off to grab various items from around the onsen for Mari while Yuuri works in the kitchen to prepare food for the last of the tourists before they check out and they close for the wedding. Family and friends are flying in from all over the world and Yuuri will be on room cleaning duty next. 

A shriek comes from the family rooms and Yuuri jumps. He knows that yell. He rushes out and finds Victor in his room, kneeling on the floor, holding the posters he’d stashed under his bed. 

“Yuuri! Look! You have so many!” He’s saying as he shuffles through them. 

“What? How? Why are you,” Yuuri grabs one of the posters out of his hands and hides it behind his back, like the giant pile on the floor isn’t already damning enough. 

“Mari said you had the party favors stored under here, which I thought was odd, but I wasn’t going to argue with her, ooh, this is one of my favorites!” 

Victor holds up a poster from his junior days, smiling down at his younger self. 

“I could sign them!” Victor says suddenly, clearly inspired. 

“No!” Yuuri shouts, making a grab for the poster in Victor’s hand, but he holds it out so he can’t reach it. 

“Awww, I’m sorry Yuuri, I won’t if you don’t want me to. Can I take a picture of this one, I don’t have it anymore,” he’s pulling out his phone and Yuuri is panicking. 

“NO!” He shouts again, diving for the posters. 

This is awful, so embarrassing, he never wanted Victor to know what a fan he was. Sure, _everyone_ was Victor’s fan, but not like this, not with all of this… memorabilia. He can never ever find Yuuri’s online stash of articles. 

“Why not? It’s just a picture of me. Why are they under the bed?” 

Victor ducks down as if to look for more posters and Yuuri yelps. 

“Stop! Ok, you can take a picture of that one poster, but then put them away!” 

“Don’t you like them?” Victor pouts, looking like a kicked puppy. 

“Of course I like them, just, don’t they make you uncomfortable?” 

“Why would they?” 

Of course Victor is so used to being adored it hasn’t even occurred to him that it might be embarrassing for his boyfriend to be his superfan. Yuuri quickly gathers them up and places them on the bed, checking for wrinkles or folded corners. 

“I just don’t want you to think I like you just because I’m your fan,” Yuuri says, staring at the bed, “I mean, of course I look up to you as a skater and a competitor, but that’s not why I fell in love with you.” 

“Awwww!” Victor squeals, “that’s so sweet! Do you like skater Victor or boyfriend Victor better?” 

“Hmm,” Yuuri pretends to think, “I don’t know…”

“Yuuri!” 

Yuuri laughs, letting Victor grab him and hug him from behind. 

“How about… skater Victor or husband Victor?” Victor asks lowly, nuzzling his neck. 

“Nope! No, no, no!” Mari shrieks from the hallway, bursting in. “No one is getting engaged this week, do you hear me?! No giant declarations of love, no sappy proposals, nothing, nada!” 

“Oh Mari, I didn’t know you were out there!” Victor says innocently in a way that tells Yuuri Victor very much knew his sister was lying in wait. 

“Mari, you set me up!” Yuuri accuses, gesturing at his posters, “should I tell Minako about all of _your_ posters?” 

“Please, she was there when I bought half of them.” 

“What about the…” Yuuri leans in and whispers, “dakimakura?”

Mari pales, “I threw it away, you can’t prove anything.” 

“Well… I might have taken a picture or two,” Yuuri says, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his gallery. 

“Fine! I’m sorry! I won’t tell Victor anymore of your fanboy secrets.” 

“Oooh! There are more! Yuuri, as your boyfriend I demand you tell me _everything_! Do you have a dakimakura of _me_?”

“Ha!” Mari says, “I’ll leave you to it. And keep your pants on, I still have a long list for you two!” 

Yuuri waits until she’s gone to grin at Victor, raising an eyebrow. Surely Mari owes them at least an hour for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one almost made it in a little differently but then I felt like it was too wordy for the end and didn't really accomplish anything other than being fun. Hope you liked it just the same! Today is the last day of NaNo (omg yay!) so I won't be updating daily anymore but I WILL be updating pretty regularly!


End file.
